Crazy and in Love
by The Peaceful Chaotic
Summary: What if John was sent to get Wanda out of the asylum instead of Mystique?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I always wonder why plot bunnies NEVER leave me alone. Then it hits me, they want to be written. This came to me in the middle of the DAMN night. It was a dream that needed to be written so here we go. Without further adu, ****a preview of my newest Jonda. Hope ya like it.**

**XXX**

Get the boss man's daughter out of an asylum. The asylum HE put her in. And the reason he couldn't put Remy on the job, because he needed someone who knew what it was like to be brandished insane by everyone around them. All he had to do was be brought there by Magneto and have arrangements made to put him in the cell beside Wanda Maximoff. That was all that needed to be done. John nodded at Magneto. He was ready. He was going to do this.

On the way to the asylum, not one person said anything. Remy looked straight ahead, knowing that if this went wrong he'd be losing his best friend. Colossus was worried that it wouldn't work, but somewhere in his sub-consciousness he knew that the plan was flawless. Magneto, strange as it seems, was going to miss having the human flame around. John was just waiting for his fate, almost as if a guy with a gun was in front of him and he knew that if he moved he'd be dead.

When they got there, Magneto did all the talking. Not once did John try and defend himself. He'd told himself repeatedly just to stand there and take it. The guard's nodded and started to drag John away. That's when John started to put up a fight. This was all in the plan. Struggling led people to believe that you were insane. And the one thing that those people needed to believe was that you are insane.

**XXX**

John rubbed his head and sat up quickly. In the corner of the room was a girl. She looked about his age, if not a year younger. She was pretty too. Had a lot of fire in her eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she demanded.

"John, sheila, and you?" he didn't need to ask, but it seemed like he'd have to do it if he wanted her to trust him.

"Wanda. I hope you don't expect conversation, because I don't do conversation." John smiled at this remark. He could have a lot of fun just trying to talk to this girl.

"So, Wanda, what are you in for?" Wanda couldn't help but smile, even if it was only just for a second. He was treating like a prison, but then Wanda realised. It was a prison made to keep the just a little unstable away from the pretty freakin' perfect people.

"I can't control my freakin' powers, straight jacket, idiot." He was making this a game. And it would probably keep her sane for a few more days.

"Well, I was packed up and sent here 'cause I kept burning stuff with fire, so I guess you could say that I can't control my freakin' powers either. So there." John stuck his tongue out at her. Something told the both of them, that even though for the next few months they'd annoy the shit out of each other, they were going to get along. Slowly, John inched his was over to her. He smiled an annoyingly charming smile and asked what life was like at the asylum.

**XXX**

**A/N: So this is a sneak preview for my newest project. A sort if prologue. Should be interesting. If you want to see more, feel free to review, PM or generally make my day. If not a flame will do. XD**

**Orla. **

**P.S, I need a name for this story so if you happen to think of one PLEASE, tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Man, have I wanted to continue this one, it's going to be one insane ride. Also, feel sorry for me the 'g' button on my computer lost its button pressy thingy. And, I'm going for an eye-test, so I might need glasses. (Nice one, whoever made me look like a granny in glasses.)**

Wanda quickly decided that he was insane, not just because he couldn't control his powers, but that he was clinically bat-shit insane. That made him awesome. Some genius decided to leave him without a straitjacket and somehow he managed to sneak several Zippo lighters in to the cell, so every night he acted out a scene with incredibly detailed flame characters. The woman was beautiful, with a long flowing dress and hair that looked like it would never be tamed. The man, well lets just say he made the 76 year old warden look attractive.

The sight of the fire made Wanda's eyes dance in awe. Was John really here? Or was he a figment of her imagination, proving that after all this time she lost her fight, and went insane? Wanda hoped it was the first, but she couldn't be sure.

"Are you real, John?" For John the question was so out of the blue that his flame started to lick the walls, giving them a slightly blackened coat.

"Shit, Wanda, what made you ask that?"

"Just answer the fecking question, flame boy." By this point he could see anger beginning to flare in those eyes. That was the way it was with them, her face would stay almost expressionless, but her eyes could show him anything that he wanted to know. They were his survival guide in this cell that they called home.

"Yes, Wands, I'm real. I'll prove it." He reached out and patted her hair, while laughing at the fact he was even asked this question. The feel of Johns hand against her hair was enough proof for her. He was as real as the sunlight that sometimes streamed through the small window on the wall. They made sure that the window was two small to climb out and to high to reach. It was the only source of natural light in the cell, and she would often try to look out, just to remember what it looked like outside of these damned walls.

She smiled, a light smile, but a rare one at that.

"We're playing twenty questions!" She announced.

**I swear, chapter three will be longer and have at least 10 questions, (please send in the questions, I don't know what to ask!) The reason I haven't been writing lately is because I've been doing too much art. And school isn't out yet, primary school in Ireland sucks. We're out a month later than secondary. Well, please review!**

**Xx**

**Orla.**


End file.
